Solar Prophet(2016)
Solar Prophet was a Mk.II Peruvian jaeger. Primarily operating out of the Lima Shatterdome, it was tasked with defending Latin America from kaiju attack. History Early Combat History Solar Prophet was launched on May 6, 2016 as the third Mk.II jaeger. It was assigned to the Lima Shatterdome and went on to form the "Southwestern Trio" with Hydra Corinthian and Matador Fury. This triple-team deployed together once, and had to be disbanded once Prophet went down in 2023. Octopussy Octopussy approached the vicinity of Oahu's coast on the 6th of August, 2016. Waiting near the beachfront was Romeo Blue, who had been ordered to take the fight to deeper waters and finish it once Prophet arrived. Shortly after visual contact was made, Romeo unleashed a barrage of gatling gun fire at Octopussy, to no avail; the high-caliber rounds were simply deflected off the kaiju's translucent skin without opening as much as a flesh wound. As Romeo's piston fists locked into position, Octopussy shot forward and knocked her onto a cluster of seaside condos. She was sent flying once more after five tentacles simultaneously impacted against her chest. The entirety of Oahu's beachfront had been razed to the ground by the time Prophet disengaged transport two hours later. Having witnessed the ineffectiveness of gatling guns, Morais and Torres instead unleashed a barrage of flares to divert Octopussy's attention from the injured Romeo. The Gages were ordered to crawl out of the way as Prophet's missiles locked on and fired, hurtling through the air at subsonic speeds before detonating against Octopussy's torso. The prototype AKM's yielded astounding results: all but one of Octopussy's tentacles were blown off, along with a significant chunk of its head and abdomen. Romeo lumbered back into the fight with a devastating piston-uppercut that sent Octopussy crashing to the ground. She then proceeded to pound at the kaiju's face with both fists while Prophet sank her knuckles into the open wounds, sending torrents of tungsten-tipped rounds ripping through Octopussy's organs. LOCCENT declared no signature at 1932 local time. Manticore Destruction Fiend Features Solar Prophet was conceived as an all-rounder with decent strength, speed, armor and firepower. Although her overall effectiveness is drastically inferior to that of later-generation jaegers, Prophet is nonetheless among the most balanced mechs in the fleet. Speed Prophet was the only Mk.II jaeger that did not sacrifice armor and firepower in favor of speed. She is therefore slightly slower than her contemporaries, although not by a wide margin. In addition, a rather blocky superstructure did not translate to good maneuverability or flexibility. Subsequent upgrades scheduled for 2024 would have resolved such issues had Prophet not gone down the year before. Strength The aforementioned blocky construction was implemented with the aim of concentrating multiple motors and actuators to every limb. This naturally benefited Prophet's strength output, which was more than adequate for grappling with smaller kaiju prevalent during the K-War's earlier years. Armor A substantial portion of Prophet's armor is applied to her upper torso and conn-pod areas. The latter resulted in a layout reminiscent to that of Cherno Alpha, in that a heavily armored conn-pod was located close to the jaeger's chest. Although this came at the cost of visibility, it greatly increased the Rangers' chances of survival during an engagement. Armament The entirety of Prophet's arsenal is devoted to long-range attacks. The GAU-18 gatling knuckles are mechanically identical to Romeo Blue's chest gatlings, but chambered in a lighter caliber due to space restrictions. Eight CD/R0N flare dispensers mounted on Prophet's midriff primarily serve as diversions with the added capability of burning through kaiju hide. Finally, two Mk.1 Anti-Kaiju Missiles(AKM) can be deployed from the jaeger's shoulders. These would later be refined into the enhanced AKM's found on Striker Eureka. Trivia * Torres and Morais were among the founding members of the Jaeger Academy. Most of the training regime implemented on later Mk.III, IV and V Rangers was a product of their expertise. * Anita Morais' attractive appearance led to her becoming one of many "figureheads" in the PPDC's exploitative public relations campaign. This stressed her out to the point where she seized up during a training exercise. * Prophet's recessed conn-pod granted protection roughly equivalent to that of Cherno Alpha. * Prophet's wreck was dumped in Oblivion Bay shortly after her battle against Fiend. After 7 years, the Peruvian government sold it to India, where it was broken down for scrap. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Mark 2-Jaeger